


Literally a Total Solar Eclipse

by cryEden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: GET IT, M/M, Total Solar Eclipse 2017, and hinata is the sun, bc tsukki is the moon, crappy writing with a small plot that probably makes no sense, hEHEHE U GET IT??, i think they're ooc tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryEden/pseuds/cryEden
Summary: It was every so often that the moon and the sun meet each other face to face. But when they did meet, they enjoyed each other's company.Basically Tsukishima having fun knowing that it's the day of the Total Solar Eclipse (in America).





	Literally a Total Solar Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> so today is the day that the 2017 Total Solar Eclipse happened. and so, i decided to whip up a quick TsukiHina fic in favor over today. in bed. at 10 pm. 
> 
> aNYWAY none of what i wrote probably makes sense but i hope you guys enjoy it anyway :,)

It wasn't as if he was suppose to do this. But today was something that hadn't happended since 1918 and that means this was probably the only time in his life he could do this.

"Tsukishima, you jerk!" Hinata complained, trying to push the blonde that was currently blocking the door of the gym. However, no matter how hard he pushed, he just wouldn't budge. Poor boy just wanted to close up the gym since him and Tsukishima just got done cleaning.

"Hah? What's wrong, sun? Is the moon blocking you from shining light onto the earth?" Kei retorted bluntly, a small, sly smirk plastered on his face as he looked down at the redhead who still kept pushing.

"Not... funny!" The shorter boy whined, still trying to push with all his might. However, the blonde still didn't move from his spot, his hands pushed firmly against the door frame so he wouldn't move.

"Is the sun not enjoying that fact that today is the total solar eclipse?" The middle blocker bluntly said, his expression changing to his usual bored-looking one. "Y'know, the last time a Total Solar Eclipse happened was in 1918. You should be grateful you're meeting the moon equally again."

"Stingy-shima!" The decoy complained, trying to go under Tsukishima's arms, but only ended up getting blocked again. Shouyou groaned louder.

"That's no way to treat someone who you haven't seen in a long time."

"Stupid, stuuupid!" Hinata stuck out his tongue, crossing his arms before pouting. "The Total Solar Eclipse is only happening in America, idiot! And I see you almost everyday! Not seeing you almost everyday would suck."

The blonde blinked, his eyebrows raised in surprise and wonder at what the redhead just said. He leaned against the door frame, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"And what's that suppose to mean, shrimpy?"

"I say what I mean!" Hinata chirped, pausing before tilting his head and continuing, "...or is it the other way around?"

Tsukishima's eyes softened, opening his mouth to say something before the decoy spoke up again, cutting him off.

"Aha! You're wide open!" Shouyou exclaimed, taking the chance to jump past the blonde. He then landed on his feet with a loud 'thump', before turning to the taller male with a smile and waved.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Tsukishima!" And with that, he dashed off.

Tsukishima blinked once, then blinked twice. He chuckled to himself before taking out the keys to the gym, closing and locking it and headed home.

It was every so often that the moon and the sun meet each other face to face. But when they did meet, they enjoyed each other's company.


End file.
